Baby Girl
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Tony has a heart to heart talk with his teenage daughter. One shot


Tony Dinozzo sat down at his desk at NCIS and looked a picture of his wife Kate. It was just six months ago he lost her to cancer and how he missed her so much. He missed her lips on his, he missed running his fingers through her hair…he missed her smile, her laugh….it hadn't be easy on him and their fourteen year old daughter Toni. She may have been his name sake, but damn it did she look like her mother more and more every day. His thoughts were interrupted by his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs who just walked around the corner.

"Something on your mind Dinozzo?" Tony leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Its Toni boss. Shes not my sweet innocent little baby girl anymore. Ever since Kate died shes been having a rough time. Shes been acting out, and picking fights with me. The other day she got caught smoking in the girls room at school. I grounded her for two weeks, but I don't know what to do anymore boss. Its like I don't even know my own daughter anymore."

Gibbs could sympathize with Tony. It was all those years ago that he lost his wife and daughter and the pain never went away.

"I know Tony. I know its hard. She lost her mother. Give her time. She's my God daughter you want me to talk to her?"

Before Tony could answer he was interrupted by the ringing phone on his desk. He picked up the receiver.

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." He listened for a moment and his face turned red. He spoke.

"No no just keep her there. I'm on my way. Thanks Danny." He slammed down the receiver and Gibbs looked at him with concern.

"THAT was my old partner Danny Price at the Baltimore PD. My lovely daughter has just been arrested for shop lifting."

Gibbs was shocked but he didn't show it. He couldn't believe HIS God daughter would do something like that.

"You want me to go with you Dinozzo?" Tony shook his head as he put his jacket on and grabbed his keys off his desk.

"I gotta do this myself boss. I'll be back later."

Since it was almost an hour drive from DC to Baltimore Tony had a lot of time to think. Not only did she skip school, but she was caught shop lifting. What happened to his baby girl who would love to climb into his lap and beg him to read her a story? What happened to his baby girl who once said that he was the only man she wanted in her life? What happened to his baby girl who never left his side? Well he knew one thing. She was grounded until Gibbs retired which meant she was never leaving the house.

He pulled up to the police station and got out of the car. He walked in and straight to Dannys desk who looked up when Tony reached his desk.

"Well well well if it isn't the great Anthony Dinozzo. Its great to see you again all though I wish it was under better circumstances." Tony nodded.

"Thanks for calling me Danny. What happened?"

"She was caught stealing a shirt. The store wanted to press charges, but I convinced them not to. She returned the merchandise and when she mentioned you and NCIS, the store agreed to look the other way, but if it happens again they wont be so lenient and neither will I. When she mentioned you I called you right away." Tony nodded.

"I understand Danny. Thanks so much. Where is she?" Danny pointed and Tony walked towards his daughter. He was fuming.

"Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it. Just grab your stuff and lets get going. NOW." Toni rolled her eyes at her father but grabbed her stuff and stormed passed him. Tony sighed. It was going to be a long drive back to the navy yard.

It WAS a long drive. Toni ignored her father the whole time by listening to her I-POD. By the time they got back to NCIS Tony was ready to rip his hair out. They got out of the elevator Tony leading Toni by the arm. For the first time since they left Baltimore she said something as she ran into her God fathers arms.

"Uncle LJ whats the big deal? I learned my lesson." Gibbs hugged her, then pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry baby girl. I cant help you with this one. You and your Dad need to have a talk alone." She pouted and turned towards her father who spoke.

"Get into the interrogation room. NOW." He grabbed her by the arm and walked towards the room. They walked in and Tony shut the door behind them. Toni sat in a chair and crossed her arms across her chest. Tony sat across from her. His daughter spoke for the first time.

"I'm not one of your suspects Dad. Don't treat me like one!"

"I don't like your tone young lady. You are grounded. You are SO grounded. I am grounding you for another two weeks on top of the two weeks I already gave you." She muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say to me?" She stared right into his eyes.

" I SAID you SUCK Special Agent Dinozzo!"

"You just got another week. Try me Toni-Ann. Just try me. What has happened to you? What has happened to my sweet innocent little baby girl who would never have dreamed of pulling the stunts shes been pulling? If you're Mother were here…." She exploded.

"Shes not here Dad! She got sick and left us! She left me! My Mother is dead!" She burst into tears.

Tony was up in an INSTANT and walked over to her. He hugged her to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair and she sobbed letting it all out and soaking his shirt but he didn't care.

"Sssssshh…its ok baby girl. Daddys here. I know baby girl. I know how much it hurts. I miss you Mother too. More and more every day." He rocked her back and forth for a few minutes until her sobs quieted down and she was no longer crying. She pulled away and he wiped her tears away with a tissue. He spoke.

"Toni….baby….listen to me. Your Mother will always be with you. Always. She will always be in your heart, but you got me still. I'm not going anywhere, and you got Uncle LJ, Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy and Ducky too. The all love you and so do I." She looked at him shocked.

"You still love me after all I put you through?" He cupped her chin.

"Am I disappointed in you? I am, but it will pass. You are my daughter. My baby girl. I can NEVER stop loving you. No matter what. Ok?" She nodded.

"I love you too Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just really miss Mom. I promise to be the good girl I was. I promise to be somebody you and Mom can be proud of. " Tony smiled and touched her cheek.

" I know you miss Mom. Its understandable, and at this moment I couldn't be more proud to have you has my daughter and I know Mom would be too." She had one question to ask her father.

"Am I still grounded?" Tony laughed.

"Oh you betcha." Toni groaned but smiled and hugged her father as they got up.

"I love you Daddy." Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too baby girl. Come on lets go."

They walked out of the interrogation room; Tonys arm around his daughter.


End file.
